


The Golden Age Is Before Us

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco





	The Golden Age Is Before Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Riko clutched her clipboard to her chest as she surveyed the men who had come to audition for the Seirin Shakespeare Company. There were a few she would kick out on principal because it was obvious they lacked discipline, and a few others who might do well with training, and then there were one or two who already had such presence that she couldn't draw her eyes away for very long. 

She went down the row of them, addressing them firmly with a "yes" or "no" before moving along. She reached the end of the line and spun on her heel. "If I told you no, you may leave. If I told you yes, you aren't necessarily ready for the stage and you're not in the clear to make the roster yet, but I see potential in you. Take the stage and we'll-"

"What about me?"

Turning back to look between two of the men she'd given a yes to, Riko's eyes widened. "Have you been standing there this whole time?"

The man nodded. "You went right past me. It seemed a bit rude."

She had to look him over once more. Obviously he didn't have the stand-out charisma of some of the leads they already employed, but there was something about his ability to be so completely in the background that made her wonder about his potential. His voice did have a way of carrying, too. "Get on the stage with everyone else. You'd make a perfect stagehand, but we only employ girls for that here. So, I'm curious what you can do."

An hour later, she had her answer. The man, Kuroko, had been bland on his own. In a scene with one of the most promising other auditioners, Kagami, though? He had shone. The pair had perfectly reacted to one another. Kuroko would never be a leading man, but Riko felt pretty certain that she could still make him a star.


End file.
